House of Sunrunner
House Sunrunner has been around for many generations. Dating further back to the times before the War of the Ancients incident. This house has come a long way from guardianship to Queen Azshara. Becoming a Noble house of the Court to the ever day life of the High Elves to the very Blood Elves that make Silvermoon their home. =History= ---- (Work in Progress) =The Main Family= The Matriarch The Matriarch of the family has been passed down from generation to generation to the eldest female. While still holding the mind set of the Kaldorei in this tradition. The Current Matriarch of the family is Adiana Sunrunner, a Blood Knight Paladin. Status: Living Former Matriarch: Evylyn Sunrunner. A Death Knight who has taken the mantel while in the state of being Undead. Status: Undead Scourge The Marquise Adiana Sunrunner is the next inline of Matriarch status. Though given the title of Marquise by her sister, this role has been passed down many generations as well. This is one of the few rare cases where the Matriarch and the Marquise are two different people. The title of Marquise is commonly used for the living next in line. Status: Alive When Adiana's Daughter comes of age, she would inherit the Marquise title and upon Adiana's death, take the Matriarch position. The Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI held the title of Viscount. This title was earned by the Head of the family for their deeds, actions, and putting forth the effort to hold such a title with dignity and grace that would not shame the house. Generally giving the the first born male, there are time when the main family would have reserve this title between twins or when a daughter has earned the title of Viscountess. Status: Deceased Married Immediate Family The first to be married into the house is Zyra'lith Emberstorm, married to the first born son, Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI. Upon marriage, she was referred to as ether Viscountess Zyra'lith Sunrunner or Lady Zyra'lith Sunrunner. Upon Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI's death, she retained the title of Lady and respectfully declined to keeping the title of Viscountess. Status: Alive The second to be married into the house is Lord Vynelel Shadowseer, upon marriage to Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner, he rid his family name to take on Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner's House name. After a few months and some time talking to the family, Lord Vynelel Sunrunner aids Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner as Patriarch to the House while she is not around. Status: Undead Scourge The Third to be married into the house is a warrior, a Death Knight, by the name of Dal'Ghara. One who forsake his family name of Tel'Larien, Dal'Ghara married into the House to the Marquise: Adiana Sunrunner. Upon marriage, Dal'Ghara obtained the status of Marquis. To this day, Marquise Adiana Sunrunner is still thrilled and happy to be with this man. Status: Undead Scourge Children Zythus Sunrunner, Son of Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI and Lady Zyra'lith Sunrunner. While it was tradition for the name of the first son with in the family to become The'loshen Sunrunner. The two agreed that they would set tradition aside for their own child. Due to complications with in the last trimester of birth. Lady Zyra'lith Sunrunner became deathly ill, going into labor early, the healers and midwives did their best to try to save the both of them. Unfortunately, Zythus Sunrunner was a stillborn. Status: Deceased Kalipso Sunrunner, Daughter of Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner out of wedlock before she gained the title. A healthy child, to this day Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner hasn't seen her since she returned as a Death Knight. Status: Missing Keiran and Adian Sunrunner, twin Sons of Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner and Patriarch Vynelel Sunrunner. Both children were born and raised before the Scourge infestation took both the Matriarch and Patriarch. Status: Alive/Alive Kina Sunrunner, adopted into the family by Matriarch Evylyn Sunrunner and Patriarch Vynelel Sunrunner, Kina Sunrunner was an orphaned child of the Outland before coming to live with the Sunrunner House. Status: Missing Fioren and Kir'Athen Sunrunner (Tel'Larien), Daughter and Son twins of Marquise Adiana Sunrunner and Marquis Dal'Ghara. Conceived before marriage and before the undead took Marquis Dal'Ghara into it's cold grasp. Status: Alive/Alive =Joining the Family= Request to the Matriarch To join the Family, or to reclaim a forgotten branch, one must come to the Matriarch of the Family. Reason for contact to the Matriarch, in game Adîana, is to add to the family tree. Reclaiming a side branch of the main family. It would make things much more organized. (Work in Progress) Marriage Another way to join the family is by marriage... however, the main family is all but taken and the only ones of marrying age would be both Keiran and Adian Sunrunner.